


Eight Hundred

by jcknwng



Series: HQ One Shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blatant unkindness too, M/M, does that count as a tag, lots and lots of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcknwng/pseuds/jcknwng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biggest lie Oikawa Tooru ever told was 'I don't love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Hundred

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out quite how i wanted it to and I know Iwa wouldn't just leave but blah I had to get it finished omg. Listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06O0kxjVN40) to understand the idea behind it ahhh.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been friends for as long as Oikawa could remember. They'd spent summers playing together, catching bugs and watching rubbish cartoons. Iwaizumi had patched Oikawa up when he'd fallen over and Oikawa had held Iwaizumi's hand whenever he got scared. The two had been through thick and thin, hell and high waters. As they'd gotten older, their friendship had turned into more. Iwaizumi's 'patching up' was with a kiss instead of a band aid, Oikawa's hand holding became distracting kisses. 

They'd never had a conversation about what they were, they'd just sort of 'gone with the flow'. Iwaizumi had moved in with Oikawa when he'd gotten an apartment. They changed their answering machine to cover both of them. Oikawa bought the washing up liquid he knew Iwaizumi wasn't allergic to and Iwaizumi got the coffee he knew didn't give Oikawa tummy ache. They were in sync, they fit together perfectly. 

It was only when Iwaizumi told Oikawa that he loved him, that they agreed they were 'official'. 

Sadly, it took all of four months to destroy what they had. 

~~ 

The first month had been bliss. Oikawa still claimed it was the honeymoon period where everything was smiles and caring exchanges. It was exciting and fun. They had date nights, spent their mornings tangled in each other. They'd both felt as if they were floating on air, with only each other for company. Routine had always been something they'd had. Oikawa always woke up first and made them both coffee. When Iwaizumi woke up, he made breakfast. They both left for work at the same time. Iwaizumi got home before Oikawa and always made dinner. Oikawa would be the one to bring home the movie or snacks. Then they'd sit on the sofa cuddling. Their nights usually ended up with them falling asleep on the sofa or tangled in each other in bed. 

It was a routine that Oikawa especially adored. 

~~

The second month was still kind to them. Their routine was broken by Iwaizumi having to work late nights but they eventually got into the swing of things again. But Oikawa couldn't cook as well as Iwaizumi could. He burnt things more often (including himself). Iwaizumi didn't mind. He got home and kisses Oikawa's burns and they ate whatever had survived the charring. Iwaizumi was grateful and that was fine with Oikawa. Their date nights became Iwaizumi having to phone and say he'd be late, or Oikawa not having enough energy because of practice. The nights spent falling asleep in the sofa became early nights tucked in bed. Intimacy became a weekend thing, when neither of them had to worry about work. 

~~

The third month was where things began to get rocky. Iwaizumi had been offered the opportunity to travel for work. He'd turned it down in an instant and Oikawa had argued that he should have at least spoken to him first. Iwaizumi had simply shrugged it off, said it wasn't a big deal. It had left Oikawa with a bad taste of resentment in his mouth and the last thing he wanted was to stunt Iwaizumi's career progression. They'd dropped the topic to start with, but Oikawa wasn't letting it lie for very long.

Iwaizumi stopped staying so late. Oikawa asked for extra hours. He'd often leave Iwaizumi notes that he knew would grind his gears. He knew they worked when he received texts calling him a dumbass. Oikawa looked for fights, tried to pick out any faults he could with what Iwaizumi was doing. It was difficult and the guilt often became too much for him. 

He felt he was justified in what he was doing. Or he tried to convince himself that he was anyway. If he was pushy enough, maybe Iwaizumi would allow himself to progress career-wise. Maybe.

~~

It ended when Oikawa didn't return Iwaizumi's 'I love you'. He'd simply sat staring at the television. Iwaizumi had said it again, and Oikawa had nodded. He had felt Iwaizumi begin to get agitated. Good. 

"Oikawa, what's up?" 

"Nothing." He shrugged. Iwaizumi leaned forward so he could see Oikawa a little better from his seat on the sofa.

"I don't buy it. Did something happen at work?"

"No," 

"Then what the hell, Assikawa?" Iwaizumi's voice was more pained than annoyed. Oikawa couldn't really blame him for feeling that way. He found himself aggravating right now. 

"Don't call me that." Oikawa finally looked at him, frown on his face. Iwaizumi looked taken aback. 

"Then don't treat me like an idiot." 

Oikawa sighed, switching the television off and rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Stop acting like one then." Oikawa was grasping at straws. He rolled his eyes, glancing back at the television and wishing he hadn't turned it off. Iwaizumi huffed, pushing himself away from his spot on the sofa. He knew the mannerisms were confusion and frustration. 

"You're pissing me off lately."

"So leave." Oikawa shrugged, despite the words tearing him apart inside. Iwaizumi's eyes widened. 

"What? Now who's being the dumbass?" He laughed, though it broke midway and was far too shaky to be real. "Tell me what's bothering you, Oikawa." 

"You are." The words scratched his throat like shards of glass. "You've been bothering me for months." He stood too, glad that he was taller than Iwaizumi, even if it was only by centimetres. Iwaizumi had to look up at him, and Oikawa could see pain pool in his eyes. 

"Then we'll sort it." Iwaizumi started, putting his hands on Oikawa's shoulders. Oikawa shrugged them off. "Come on, Tooru." He was almost pleading.

"I don't love you, Iwaizumi." 

He felt like he'd just stabbed himself in the stomach five times. Iwaizumi's face added salt to the wound. He looked like he wanted to argue. But he didn't. He took a step back. Pain became tears which spilled from Iwaizumi's eyes. But he didn't acknowledge them. He didn't wipe them away and Oikawa watched them make tracks on his tanned skin. He willed for himself to reach forward and wipe them away for him, to take it all back and stop being stubborn. But he couldn't. 

"Yeah so you should leave." Oikawa's voice cracked, but he cleared his throat to mask it. Iwaizumi was still staring at him, like he was going to shout 'kidding!!' anytime now. 

"Don't do this, Oikawa." 

"I'm going to my mum's for a couple of days, please don't be here when I get back. Go accept that promotion I know you were offered." 

He left before Iwaizumi could say anything. 

~~ 

Oikawa had returned to a half-empty apartment. Iwaizumi had left. There were spaces on the shelves where Iwaizumi's things had lived. There were blank spots on the walls where pictures had hung. The DVD cabinet was half empty, only holding cheap, b-lister sci-fi movies now. There was an Iwaizumi-shaped hole in his apartment. Not enough clothes in his wardrobe, too much room in his bathroom, too much silence while he sat on the sofa. 

Oikawa hadn't cried since High School. He cried a lot that night. 

And the night after that.

And the night after that.


End file.
